This invention relates to apparatus for dispensing fabric from a bolt, and more particularly to apparatus for automatically dispensing a measured length of fabric from a bolt.
The invention is especially concerned with apparatus for unwinding a measured length of fabric from a bolt of the fabric, as distinguished from a roll of the fabric, although the apparatus of this invention is quite capable of handling a roll of fabric as well as a bolt. It will be understood, however, that unwinding fabric from a bolt (as distinguished from a roll) and measuring the length of fabric unwound presents special problems because of the elongate (as distinguished from circular) cross section of a bolt.